


Not a Modal Node

by handschuhmaus



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, An atypical Bith, Author is musically incompetent, Gen, Musicians, This fic probably did not fulfill its promise, Time Travel, accidentally giving away travel plans, also not canon, by knowing the future you avert it, changing history unintentionally, extremely silly, musical instruments starting with B, or not - Tenebrous does not favor those, post Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars, really what's with that? you'd think the writers aren't familiar with the Rule of Two, the most architectural of the Darths, unspecified time machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candace, after being reunited with her little brother and step brother and accidentally making use of their time machine, jams with a weird Bith on a double bass, not a balalaika  and entirely without trying changes galactic history, in a very subtle way that produces tremendous implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Modal Node

**Author's Note:**

> Tenebrous has subtly, in the phrasing of Love Handel, "[sneaked his] way right into my heart", (which may or may not be related to my going by rugessnome) resulting in my fangirling whenever a Bith appeared in the Star Wars special. That said, this was actually conceived of the day of the special but before it aired.

"Hey, you!" Candace exclaimed after the figure who was walking out of the room and as soon as she had regained balance from the journey through time and space, she rushed after him on foot as well. Unbeknownst to the teenage girl, as this happened to be the being in question's house, he was not extremely likely to depart just now. "Aren't thos atypical clothes for a Bith?"

"Why yes, yes they are," he replied in a chilly voice. "How did you come to be within my home?"

"Nice tattoos," Candace stammered, searching her brain for something to say in reply to this question that would not see the guy calling up the local band of storm-troopers; she did not need to be ratted out for deserting. He merely stared at her. "Uh, I traveled through time."

"Hmm. Am I to expect that you can make your way back?"

"I don't know. Probably. See, it turns out that my long-lost little brother and our stepbrother build all these crazy inventions and I gotta presume they're going to work to get me back because otherwise--" Candace stopped, aware she was rambling.

"The alternative does not bear thinking about," he declared. "You are?"

"Candace Flynn from Tatooine," she replied, automatically offering her hand.

He did not take it. "Rugess Nome."

"Oh, okay, Nome like in--why, no, actually, I'm not familiar with the name. Are you a musician, like in the Modal Nodes?" she asked, and she could have sworn he nearly said, "Do I look like a musician?"

Instead, Mr. Nome actually said, "In a very minor capacity. Are _you_ a musician then, Candace Flynn of Tatooine?"

"You can just call me Candace. Yeah, I mean, actually yes, yes, I am. I play a lot of different instruments."

"Well. Perhaps you would like to join me in producing some music?" Mr. Nome offered, a little warily. Candace was not sure if this was standard Bith hospitality or not.

"Uh, sure," she answered, and found herself a balalaika among an extensive collection of instruments that lined one room. He initially picked up an accordion, producing a melodious chord as he squeezed, but put it down and seated himself at an organ upon seeing her choice of instrument, though this in turn made Candace elect to go for the double bass instead.

"Tell me," he said, after a few warm up scales, "what is your future like?"

"Well, there's the Empire, that rules the galaxy, and they've got Darth Vader and lots of stormtroopers, but there's also rebels against them and they just blew up the Death Star--" belatedly Candace remembered that revealing information about the future stood a good chance of changing it, or so her brothers had said, and clamped her mouth shut.

Mr. Nome only murmured noncommittally at this and set into a rather impressionistic improvisation on the organ keyboard. Candace joined in after half a minute, and they played for a while before he handed her a datasheet on which he had scrawled some notes.

Abruptly she disappeared, snatched back by the time machine. A Muun poked his head into the room where Mr. Nome had seated himself once more at the organ. "Shouldn't we be--"

There was a pause before Nome answered, "Cancel our trip to Bal'demnic. Something else has come up."

"Very well then," the Muun pronounced at first, but failed to leave well enough alone. "I never wanted to go, you know, but you said it was a great pilgrimage relating to Bane--"

"That is enough, Plagueis," Mr. Nome paused before noting aloud. "We will not have the pressing need for cortosis."

**Author's Note:**

> The "by knowing the future you avert it" concept probably draws most closely on the glorious fic [Redemption](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1442923) (which you should read), though in all other aspects this frivolous little scene has nothing on that.


End file.
